


Penelope

by Tenebrais



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Quick Hit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrais/pseuds/Tenebrais
Summary: For so long, I have watched the city, waiting for you to return.I will wait forever, if I have to.
Relationships: Anemone/Woman in White
Kudos: 7





	Penelope

I still keep a candle by your side of the bed.

It isn't the same bed. The home you left behind is long gone, now. I would have liked to protect it for you, but after too long people start to realise I shouldn't still be here.  
But I can keep the candle. I bought it the day after you left. So that the night you come back, you can light it, and read next to me as you used to. You always did prefer candle light.  
Every morning when I go to sleep, I hope that I will see your face there, as so many young girls have done. But I don't think you can reach me where you are. I'm sure you wouldn't hold it against me for hoping regardless.

It's been so long now. I miss you. I miss you more than anyone has ever missed another. I've certainly missed you for longer. No one could ever fill the space by my side the way you did. I wouldn't let them. At times, I've felt my faith waver, and wondered if you ever would come back to me. But I know that you wouldn't have given me these powers, and left me to wait for you, if you weren't going to come back to join me.

I do wonder, sometimes, if everything is still going as you planned. If this is still going to end the way you wanted it to. You know that I know how things are going out there, that the threat is still growing. If this was part of the plan, you never told me about it. Perhaps you missed this part. Perhaps everything has gone wrong, and you are desperately trying to pull things back on track. I think this might be more likely. But I don't want all this to be for nothing.  
I sometimes find myself hoping it _has_ all gone wrong. Perhaps then, at least, if you finally have to give up, you might be free again. I think I would rather face the end together with you than wait another hundred years without. But I know you wouldn't want me to think that way. You're doing this for everyone. It's selfish of me to want you all to myself.

However this ends, and however long it takes, I will wait for you. As much as it hurts, I will never abandon you. I suppose I can only have faith that, come the end, you will not have abandoned me. But I do have that faith. I do believe in you.  
I love you. Always.


End file.
